Micro-electromechanical Systems (MEMS) Microphone is produced on the basis of MEMS technology. The MEMS microphone is small in size, and has an improved noise elimination performance and good RF and EMI inhibiting ability, which is mainly used for middle-end and high-end mobile terminals.
The MEMS microphone of the prior art comprises a PCB, on which it is configured with a MEMS sensor, an ASIC chip. A cover is arranged on the MEMS sensor and the ASIC chip. The cover covers the MEMS sensor and ASIC chip completely, and forms an acoustics cavity with the PCB. The cover has an acoustics through-hole, by which the outside voice message is acquired, but the MEMS microphone produced by such way does not have waterproof function. To overcome such defect, the MEMS is usually treated by attaching membranes. The way to attach the membrane mainly includes the following two methods. The first comprises the following steps: configuring a layer of waterproof membrane on the outside of the cover; generally, arranging the MEMS sensor and ASIC chip on the PCB via surface mounted technology (SMT) at first; then covering the PCB by using the cover, and carrying out the process of attaching membrane at last; such manufacturing technique is quite complicated, and poor in waterproof. The second comprises the steps of attaching a waterproof membrane onto the inside of the cover, which increases the complexity of the processes greatly; during the operation, it needs to open the cover first; next, carry out the process of the applying membrane; then turn over the cover and cover other elements; the technological process is complicated and the production efficiency is low.